1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory apparatus is configured to receive and store data. The semiconductor memory apparatus may output stored data. The semiconductor memory apparatus receives an address to designate a position where data is to be stored. The semiconductor memory apparatus receives an address to designate a position where data is to be outputted from.
When the semiconductor memory apparatus designates the storage position or the output position of data, a row-related address and a column-related address are used. In general, a row-related address is an address for selecting a word line, and a column-related address is an address for selecting a bit line.
The semiconductor memory apparatus performs an operation of selecting a word line or a bit line by decoding the address received from a device exterior to the semiconductor memory apparatus.